philipterrygrahamfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Isaac
Finding Isaac is a science fiction adventure novella by Australian author Philip Terry Graham and published by Sarasota Square as a serial. The story, set entirely within the Jovian system, revolves around a space expedition to a primitive human base on the Jovian moon of Callisto. The mission is thrown off, however, when one of their crewmates, the ambitious Isaac, decides to ditch the mission abruptly, and head for Europa instead to make his own in situ studies of the moon. The rest of the crew, led by Percy, set out to find Isaac before Jupiter's radiation does him serious harm. Synopsis Characters Marius 15 crew *'Percy' - The commander of Marius 15 and one of the Finding Isaac‍ 's two lead characters. The most experienced of the Marius 15 crew, Percy is a very intelligent and versatile adventurer. While he typically ventures into forests and mountains for recreation back on Earth, he had previously served on missions to the Moon and in Heliocentric orbit. His service at NASA is a typically loyal one, consistently working under the philosophy of sticking to the mission objectives. The events of the novella are told from his and Isaac's perspective. *'Isaac' - A mission specialist aboard Marius 15 and titular character of Finding Isaac. A respected scientist back on Earth, Isaac is a also a very intelligent and adventurous astronaut who has a thirst for knowledge and exploration. He, however, feels held back by the constrains and objectives of the mission. Marius 15 is only his third venture into space, making him the least experienced of the crew. The events of the novella are told from his and Percy's perspective. *'Jordan' - The pilot of the Marius 15 spacecraft. A casual-minded man with a passion for exploration, much like Isaac, Jordan had previously piloted many interplanetary missions across various manned space programs at NASA. He is a close friend of Simon, an inhabitant of the Lycaon station on Callisto, and often exchanges messages with him while the two are apart. *'Stern' - Another mission specialist aboard Marius 15, perceived by the crew as third in charge after Percy and Jordan. While not as enthusiastic about space travel as his colleagues, he is never confronting, and has a solid reputation of getting the job done, whether by orders or in his own way. *'Kuiper' - A researcher aboard Marius 15 who is due to replace Patrick as an inhabitant on the Lycaon station on Callisto for four years. He is a rather outspoken and energetic young man who, from a young age, had been studying astronomy and astrophysics, and is more knowledgeable about the Jupiter system than anybody else aboard Marius 15 or at Lycaon station. *'Tamily' - Another researcher aboard Marius 15 who is also about to commence a four-year stay on Callisto. Often keeping a low register, usually self-contained and capable of running things her own way, Tamily had always dreamt about living in space, and subsequently became one of NASA's youngest ever astronauts. Having previously spent two years on Mars, Tamily is experienced with in situ planetary science, and feels as if this mission will be the highlight of her entire life. Lycaon inhabitants *'Patrick' - A "senior" inhabitant at Lycaon station on Callisto, having spent four years on Callisto, arriving on Marius 12 and due to depart for Earth aboard Marius 15. He is a self-respecting man who finds peace and relaxation in the solitude of deep space. He has grown very strong bonds with the rest of the inhabitants of Lycaon station, and is often held in high regard by them for his loyalty and respect towards them. *'Cawthon' - Another "senior" inhabitant at Lycaon station on the same rotation schedule as Patrick. Known for his dedication to the nonviolence movement back home, Cawthon has the upmost respect for everybody around him. He always has a positive attitude towards others, and always encourages them to be the same. *'Gabriel' - A "junior" inhabitant at Lycaon, who arrived aboard Marius 14 two years previously, and due to leave on the next Marius mission to Callisto. Gabriel is a rather sensitive person, who had a strained intimate relationship with Marius 14‍ 's pilot, Samuel, who after messaging Gabriel for months after his departure from Callisto, decided to end the relationship, leaving Gabriel a torn, bitter person who is often mentally unstable. *'Simon' - Another "junior" inhabitant, on the same rotation schedule as Gabriel. A close friend of Jordan, the pilot of Marius 15, he is a rather mute, socially anxious person who often shows his thoughts and feelings through actions. He is also very efficent and can adapt to any situation, with the rest of the personnel at Lycaon believing him to be perfectly capable of running the station single-handedly. Setting Plot Background Chapters References Category:Browse